The Great Mighty Poo
The Great Mighty Poo is a big opera-singing, Sweet Corn-eating pile of feces who appeared in Conker's Bad Fur Day and Conker: Live & Reloaded as the boss of the Sloprano chapter. His lair is the interior of Poo Mountain. He is voiced by Chris Marlow, making him the only male character in the game not voiced by Chris Seavor. When Conker first entered Poo Mountain's interior, a Dung Beetle flew right into Conker; the Dung Beetle informed him that there was "something really bad" in the mountain. The Great Mighty Poo had taken the Dung Beetle's friends, Tezza and Bazza, and had killed them by dragging them into the liquid poo. Conker, however, in hopes of finding the alleged cash in the area, still ventures onward and meets some Sweet Corn. At that moment, the Great Mighty Poo orders anyone who is hearing him to bring him some Sweet Corn. Conker, not knowing where the voice originated from, does what he says and knocks out the Sweet Corn with his weapon, carries them to a platform and throws them into the center pool. In a parody of Jaws, the Sweet Corn is floating in the pool and looks around, followed by some unknown creature attacking it from below. After throwing in all of the Sweet Corn in the area, the Great Mighty Poo dramatically emerges from the center pool, places the last piece of Sweet Corn into his mouth to operate as a makeshift tooth, and begins to sing his song. Personality The Great Mighty Poo is very irritable and seems to enjoy singing and throwing fecal matter at Conker. His only weakness is Toilet Paper, which Conker must throw into his mouth when he opens it to sing his vocal chorus and, after being hit once, the instrumentation picks up as he sings the second verse and resumes his attacks at an increased pace. After the next two hits, the tempo of the song increases dramatically as he sings the third verse and attacks faster. Conker also needs to react quickly with the Toilet Paper on this round, as The Great Mighty Poo now vocalizes much faster than the previous two stages. After the next three hits, he does his finale soprano shriek, which causes the glass shielding the "toilet flusher" to shatter, allowing Conker to run to the flusher and pull on it, thus flushing The Great Mighty Poo into the void. When this happens, he delivers a parody of the speech that the Wicked Witch of the West delivers in The Wizard of Oz when she melts. One of the Poo's most memorable moments is when he sings his self-titled theme song throughout the battle. Trivia *This is the only boss that player can run out of the battle after it started. If player reenter in the mountain, the battle starts from the beginning. *Great Mighty Poo has a slightly resemblance with Old King Coal. *The sclera of Great Mighty Poo's eyes is green in Conkers's Bad Fur Day, but in Conker: Live & Reload it was white. *While chasing the corns, Great Mighty Poo's hands are a lot bigger than their size during the fight. *He does not actually appears in the Conker's Big Reunion, but he does return in a full community game created by Mr Xbob with the Conker Creation Pack. However, this time the song was dramatically more censored when any other of Great Mighty Poo's performances. Song The lyrics to the song "The Great Mighty Poo" sung in the 2001 version of "Conker's Bad Fur Day" for the N64. ;Verse 1 :*Ahem* :Mi mi mi mi miiiiiiiii :I am the Great Mighty Poo :and I'm going to throw my shit at you! :A huge supply of tish :come from my chocolate starfish. :How about some scat you little twat? ;Verse 2 :Do you really think you'll survive in here? :You don't seem to know which creek you're in :sweet corn is the only thing :that makes it through my rear. :How do you think I keep this lovely grin? :*ting* :(Spoken, text not shown) Have some more caviar. ;Verse 3 :Now I'm really getting rather mad. :You're like a niggly, tickly shitty little tag nut. :When I've knocked you out with all my bab :I'm going to take your head and ram it up my butt! :Conker: Your butt. :GMP: My butt. :Conker: Your butt. :GMP: That's right, my butt! :Conker: (shudders) :GMP: My butt! :Conker: (yelps in horror) :GMP: MY BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTT! ;Verse 4 :(each line is carried one pitch higher) :Ahhhhh :Ahhhhhh :Ahhhhhhh! :Ahhhhhhhh!! :AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! GreatMightyPoo.jpg poo hand.png Poo_aaaahhh.png Poo_oohh.png poo shit.png poo death.png Category:Bosses Category:Sloprano Category:Unknown Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded Category:Enemies Category:The Great Mighty Poo Category:Rare Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Articles with Trivia